


Все ли мы будем прощены?

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Abuse, Prostate Massage, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Torture, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Альтернативная реальность, в которой Лео принял учение сынов Митры (и сторону османов соответственно) и начал войну с Лабиринтом и Нерукотворным.Написано на Secret Santa 2018 Демоны Да Винчи.





	Все ли мы будем прощены?

**Author's Note:**

> АУ (таймлан изменен после путешествия в Новый свет), дарк Лео (некоторый ООС из-за этого), херт-комфорт, пытки, кастрация, элементы фистинга, римминга, уретральное проникновение, психологическое насилие, нон-кон, даб-кон, физиологические графические моменты. Воздержитесь от прочтения если не уверены.

_Тексту была подарена прекрасная gif-иллюстрация, от талантливого автора: Кана Го_

 

_Часовой механизм теряет свой блеск, когда заглядываешь в его шестерёнки (с)_

– Есть один прекрасный план, который ты должен помочь завершить, Да Винчи, – Аль-Рахим вел военного инженера всей Османской армии по узкому коридору в подвал. Когда-то флорентиец служил Великолепному, но это было до того, как он понял какая из войн по-настоящему важна для человечества.  
– И в чем он состоит? – Леонардо недовольный тем, что его отозвали из мастерской, пытался понять, что приготовил Турок. Османы дали ему практически безграничный бюджет, материалы и людей. Он моделировал, проектировал свои изобретения в любых масштабах. Армия готовилась к походу на Рим. Змеиное гнездо, в котором прятались слуги Нерукотворного должно быть очищено. Но перед этим армия вынуждена будет пройти по Италии, подчинив себе строптивых правителей огнем и мечом. Дабы уменьшить количество жертв и сопротивление Леонардо разрабатывал такое оружие, одна демонстрация которого заставит противника сдаться. И сроки поджимали.  
– У нас есть план по убийству Сикста, и есть оружие, подходящее для этого. Но его необходимо наладить. Смерть Сикста обезглавит новый крестовый поход, заставив многие дома сдаться. Это уменьшит число жертв. Ты же этого хочешь?  
– Почему я не знал о том, что вы изобретаете что-то еще?

Факел в руке Аль-Рахима качнулся, и тень скрыла его лицо, когда он полуобернулся на винтовой лестнице.

– Я тоже не знал, Да Винчи. Мне сообщили, как только я вернулся. 

Темнота отступила под светом факела, когда двое вошли в прохладный подвал. Но еще до того как лязгнула засовами открываясь обитая железом дверь Леонардо понял, что что-то не так.  
Он увидел в полумраке фигуру на соломенном тюфяке, скорчившуюся в позе зародыша. Когда-то он разрезал нутро умершей женщины и подглядел не состоявшееся чудо рождения. Леонардо шагнул ближе, в неверном свете боясь ошибиться. Но он узнал его. Узнал каким-то внутренним чутьем, еще не смотря в лицо, Леонардо понял кто перед ним. 

– Джироламо…

Но пленник не отозвался и Леонардо присел рядом на карточки, оглядывая нежданного знакомого. Они расстались в порту, каждый готовый идти своей дорогой. Так и не найдя Книгу Листьев. Но Леонардо не бросил ее искать и, в конце концов, нашел. А что стало с эмиссаром Рима после путешествия в Новый Свет, он не знал. Как не знал и того, что его выловили в реке с перерезанными венами шпионы османов и наспех перевязав, отправили в ставку.

Знания изменили мышление, Леонардо осознал пропасть между нынешним миром и миром будущего, увидел и познал тончайшие материи недоступные никому из окружающих. И теперь он боролся за то, чтобы Нерукотворный не погубил этот прекрасный мир будущего, изменив историю, дав людям власть над оружием способным стирать города с лица земли. Риарио остался в его памяти отголоском прошлых исканий, когда в пучине сомнений и страхов, он силился обрести свой путь. Увидеть его теперь было странно. Будто нечто забытое и отодвинутое с дороги, вновь появилось на ней. 

– Его пытали? – как хорошо знакомый с медициной человек, Леонардо пощупал пульс. Грубые стяжки на запястье говорили ему о попытке самоубийства. 

«Но что случилось?»

Балахон, в который был одет пленный, заливала кровь. 

– Слабый пульс, – выискивая повреждения Да Винчи начал оглядывать его с головы до ног. Потеки крови на ногах отчетливо виднелись, но переломов не было. Леонардо действовал быстро, хладнокровно, справедливо полагая, что эмоции лучше отодвинуть на потом, сначала нужно спасти жизнь пациенту. Он вспорол мокрую ткань балахона кинжалом, опасаясь раны в живот. Но то, что он увидел, заставило его побледнеть. 

– Какой мясник сделал это с ним? Прекрасный план? Аль-Рахим! Это ваш план?!  
– Он может убить Сикста. Сыны Митры хотели подчинить его волю. Сделать его орудием послушным и безропотным. Они добились больших успехов, но в какой-то момент это тело не выдержало давления. Так мне сказали, – вкрадчивый голос Турка гасил ярость Леонардо. – Ты можешь ему помочь?  
– Нужно поднять его наверх, ко мне, – Да Винчи встал, чтобы велеть подать сюда носилки.  
– Он только одна свеча против тысяч которые мы можем спасти. Это было оправдано.  
– Я так не считаю.  
– Разве ты не знаешь, скольких людей он убил, служа Риму? Это заблудшая душа, и если бы мы не нашли ее. Ее точно бы нашел Лабиринт.  
– Почему мне не сказали о том, что он здесь? – до странного спокойный голос Да Винчи, заставил Аль-Рахима пристально на него посмотреть.  
– Время это река Леонардо. И ты стоишь сейчас против течения.  
– Опять говоришь, ничего не говоря, Аль-Рахим, – Леонардо снял свой парчовый халат, который небрежно носил поверх штанов и рубашки в знак уважения к местным обычаям и завернул в него бессознательного Риарио.  
– Некогда ждать носилок, я отнесу его наверх сам. 

Он поднял на руки тело, которое оказалось на удивление легким. Это значило, что его владелец потерял в весе очень много, с тех пор как они волокли его на берег с переломом, сбегая из Небесного Свода. 

Пока поднимался по ступеням, Леонардо с горькой усмешкой вспоминал их прошлые приключения, казалось, это было в другой жизни. Он не видел тогда целей так ясно, и просто блуждал в темноте, ища знаний.  
Обретя их, он понял, что каких-то вещей лучше все-таки не знать. 

– Ты поэтому позвал меня? Потому что ваш палач его фактически убил? 

Аль-Рахим неслышно идущий следом промолчал. И Леонардо принял это как согласие.

– Он должен выполнить свою миссию, Да Винчи. Ты же понимаешь? 

Леонардо раздраженно открыл дверь из подвала плечом и пошел к себе. Он тоже ответил Аль-Рахиму молчанием. И они оба знали, что с этих пор права на пленника сынов Митры временно перешли к Да Винчи. 

Провожая взглядом Леонардо, Аль-Рахим понял, что тот сделает все возможное, чтобы это временно стало – навсегда.

***

Да Винчи все же выходил своего пациента. Он кормил его с ложки, омывал тело, поил с рук и тщательно обрабатывал швы. Джироламо отошел от шока в течение следующих нескольких дней после начала лечения, и они смогли поговорить. Точнее говорил Леонардо. А говорил он с той позиции, которую граф уважал раньше – с позиции силы. Да Винчи больше не был уличным художником и затейником на праздниках Медичи. Он стал военным инженером и обрел реальную власть. В знак их прошлой угасшей вражды Леонардо отнес пленника в свои просторные покои и обеспечил ему уход. У него было два пути – прежний, на котором он бывал не раз и проигрывал Нерукотворному. И новый – путь человека, который сам определяет свою судьбу, желания и цели.

– Я подготовил для тебя трубочку, чтобы ты мог мочиться, вставляя ее в отверстие, которое осталось. Ты научишься, это не сложно.  
– Я лучше убью себя, – сиплый голос Риарио едва слышался. Он ослабел настолько, что едва мог говорить.  
– Я не позволю тебе умереть. Ты себе даже не представляешь, какие знания я обрел благодаря Книге Листьев. 

На мгновение взгляд Риарио стал заинтересованным. 

– Ты все-таки нашел ее, художник…  
– Это была моя судьба. Как твоя – подчиниться мне.  
– Или что? Что ты можешь сделать со мной, чего не делали они…  
– Я могу отрезать тебе руки и ноги, и оставить в живых. В том подвале. И это будет долгая жизнь, поверь мне, – Леонардо наблюдал за тем как меняется выражение лица у Риарио.  
– Ты никогда…  
– Не был жестоким? И ты, и я знаем, что если начнется полноценная война, Италия утонет в крови. Смерть одного ублюдка, который к тому же и самозванец на троне Папы – малая цена за такую кровь.  
– Ты служил Медичи… Флоренция…  
– Мой дом разорен пожарами и грабежами. Османы убьют Урбино, а власть передадут малолетнему сыну Джулиано из Медичи, под своим крылом. Меня вполне устраивает Ванесса как регент.  
– Я не верю, что ты способен смотреть на то, как Италию поставят на колени.  
– Мне не нужна твоя вера, Джироламо. Мне нужно твое подчинение. Безоговорочное. 

Рассеянная полуулыбка скользнула по губам Риарио, он вглядывался в знакомое лицо, ища правду. Но зеленые глаза художника походили на стылую гладь болота. Будто солнце больше не проникало в этот взгляд, навсегда подернутый дымкой абсолютного знания прошлого, настоящего и будущего. 

– Поэтому я до сих пор жив? Это твой план…  
– Нет, – Леонардо покачал головой. – Я не знал, что ты в плену здесь. Что случилось? – он кивнул на запястья.  
– Я был слаб, и заплатил за это, – треснутые от жара губы едва шевелились, – Но я был и глуп к тому же. Надо было вскрыть себе горло.

Риарио улыбнулся внезапно и прикрыл глаза. Он был измотан разговором. За шесть месяцев, что он провел в плену у осман они изощрено копались в его голове. Иллюзии превращая в реальность. А когда подобрались к страхам и сомнениям обнаружили его слабость. 

И вот она сидела прямо перед ним – эта слабость. Его недостижимая в своей прекрасной одержимости мечта и говорила с ним о пытках. Возможно, он действительно умер и попал в ад. И этот ад выглядит как тот, в котором Леонардо Да Винчи стал способен на изощренную жестокость. 

– Он не дал мне ничего от боли, посоветовал молиться своему Богу… боль была… невыносимой… Леонардо я не верю, что ты способен на такое. Убийство Папы, падение Италии, что ты можешь отдать меня пыткам, – Риарио говорил тихо, язык у него заплетался от опиума, который Леонардо дал ему, чтобы смягчить боль. 

Леонардо услышал его, но ничего не ответил. Сомнения надо было пресечь, но позже когда раны графа заживут. Сыны Митры его кастрировали, пытаясь сломить волю и без того надломленного сомнениями человека. И чуть не убили. Он истекал кровью в подвале, скорчившись от боли. Леонардо передернуло, когда он вспомнил, в каком состоянии принес своего пленника в покои. Но если дать понять Риарио что тот к кому он обращается, еще есть в этих покоях – все будет потеряно. Леонардо знал это, знал, что если Джироламо начнет просить его – он уступит. 

– Я изменился, граф, ты вскоре это поймешь, – Леонардо поднялся со стула у кровати и занялся своими чертежами. 

Когда его раны зажили, Риарио действительно понял о чем говорил Да Винчи. Понял с ужасом и едким колким страхом, от которого холодело на сердце. 

– Ты меня слушаешь? Почему ты не ешь? Тебе нужны силы, – Леонардо сощурился, слегка склонив голову на бок. 

_«Если я не добьюсь результатов, они заберут его и тогда сломают окончательно или убьют»_

– Думаешь, тебе нечего терять? Ничего не хочешь? – Леонардо поставил тарелку на стол. – Тогда давай я объясню тебе, что бывает, если ты не подчиняешься мне. 

Риарио упорно молчал, изучая потолок. Ему стало лучше, и швы зажили, но уложить в своей голове ситуацию он пока просто не мог. Он даже смотреть не мог на то, что с ним сделали. Его мутить начинало от одних воспоминаний. Прикасаться к себе было противно. Его захлестывали раздражение, апатия и кошмары. Джироламо мало спал и едва справлялся с собственным состоянием. Да Винчи давал ему какие-то средства, не объясняя, и уходил по своим делам, запирая своего пленника в покоях. Острых предметов здесь не было, охрана всегда стояла у дверей, и проверяла его каждые полчаса. Оковы на руках и ногах мешали передвигаться по комнате, ограничивая его парой метров у кровати. И тогда он решил заморить себя голодом. В плену он, итак, потерял веса порядком, живот запал и проступили ребра. Руки, ноги исхудали – он едва узнавал в своем истощенном теле себя прежнего. Ему казалось, что даже волосы на теле стали пропадать. Прическа из аккуратной стрижки превратилась в обросшие лохмы, которые он собирал тонкой лентой. Глядя на себя в зеркало Джироламо, едва сдерживал подступивший к горлу ком. Эта растерянность и беспомощность никогда не были ему свойственны. Он не знал, как жить дальше.

– Убей меня, – во взгляде Джироламо был вызов. – Смелости не хватает? Так позови своих проклятых сынов Митры! Ты же теперь у них сосешь? Не так ли? Раз Зо с тобой больше нет! 

Риарио сказал это провоцируя, желая чтобы Да Винчи вышел наконец из своего кокона спокойствия и закончил, то что начали другие. Один хороший удар клинком в грудь. Разве это так сложно сделать для старого врага? 

– Не нравится правда, художник? Или ты спал с Нико? Его я тоже тут не вижу, видать плохой из тебя любовник!

Леонардо выдохнул и спокойно отрезал, – А из тебя теперь никакой любовник Джироламо. Так ты думаешь? 

Он видел, что его провоцируют, и не поддался. В конце концов, травмированная психика Риарио едва справлялась. Леонардо сам с трудом понимал, как ему удержаться от сострадания во взгляде, которое гордый граф, мог легко принять за жалость. 

Джироламо вздрогнул от этих слов, будто его ударили.

– Ненавижу тебя, художник! Я тебя ненавижу… твоих сынов Митры! Твою Флоренцию! Медичи! – он практически кричал это, вырываясь из оков. – Что ты сделал со мной! Что ты сделал!

Стягивая цепи так, чтобы помешать ему двигаться Леонардо пробормотал, – Я еще ничего с тобой не делал, Джироламо. И ты поймешь разницу. 

Ни о каком подчинении речи не шло, сыны Митры уже просили его вернуть Риарио под их «опеку». Сроки ему дали до пятницы убедить эмиссара Рима сотрудничать. Пятница наступала завтра. 

В момент принятия решения Леонардо был с Джироламо согласен. Он тоже себя ненавидел в данной ситуации. Но других вариантов у него не было. Он видел грядущую войну вечной тьмы и света, в хаосе сжигающую миллионы жизней. Что жизнь Джироламо стоило против этого? Какую ценность имела его собственная совесть? Леонардо хотел бы быть прежним, но уже не мог. Он прозрел, и знание выжгло из него иллюзии, мечтательность и сомнения. То, что люди называли моралью, существовало только в их головах, как ограничения религии запрещающие летать. Но Леонардо видел будущее, люди покорят небо. Они достанут до самих звезд. Если он остановит Нерукотворного алчно жаждущего получить все души мира. А значит, Нико был прав – цель, оправдывает средства. 

Стянув цепи так чтобы обездвижить пленника на кровати, Леонардо поймал взгляд Джироламо.

\- Их будет только четверо. На этот раз. Я предупредил свою стражу беречь тебя. Мне нужно чтобы ты еще мог держаться в седле.  
Попросишь позвать меня, если передумаешь. Советую прислушаться к моим словам, Джироламо. 

Уходя Леонардо бросил старую монету на стол. 

Выйдя из комнаты он сел на ступени у порога. Солнце ярко светило в большие окна. На улице стояла теплая солнечная погода, цвели местные диковинные цветы. Он бы рисовал их часами в той другой жизни, когда был просто художником. Лео старался не слушать криков из комнаты. Это было нужно. Для их общего дела. Одна воля против жизней тысяч людей. 

Но аргументы не могли заглушить хриплых криков пленника. Леонардо смотрел на солнечный свет, лежащий у его ног, он будто рассекал камень, отделяя его сидящего в тени от светлого коридора впереди. 

_«Иногда разум бессилен перед сердцем»_ – как-то сказал ему Аль-Рахим. Вероятно, он был прав. 

Джироламо доверился ему в Новом Свете, он убивал ради него. Они не могли стать друзьями, преданные вассалы своих правителей, но Леонардо в глубине души чувствовал, что они могли стать любовниками. Тогда на корабле, посреди океана, когда он лечил его сломанную ногу, Леонардо ощущал эту не высказанную близость, в моменты долгих закатных часов, что они провели вместе. Леонардо поддерживал хромого Риарио, помогая держать равновесие. Позволяя опираться о свою руку, он крепко сжимал чужие пальцы. И Леонардо до сих пор помнил, как легкая улыбка в глазах Джироламо говорила ему о том, что тот знает его маленький странный секрет. Да Винчи не хотел, чтобы то путешествие кончалось. 

И когда хриплое «художник!» все же раздалось в комнате, Леонардо поднялся со ступеней и вошел внутрь. 

– Достаточно, – войдя в комнату, он указал на дверь. – Всем выйти. 

Риарио на него взгляда не поднял. Его трясло от пережитого и от воспоминаний. Он чувствовал себя разбитым на сотни осколков. Проклятые сыны Митры не ломали ему кости, пытая, он ведь должен был выполнить их задание. Ему не снимали кожу, не растягивали на дыбе, они выбрали способ, который не оставлял следов на теле – только на разуме. И в тех кошмарах его сотни раз брали против воли обезличенные демоны в форме османских солдат. А иногда, когда он начинал путать реальность и иллюзии к нему приходил Да Винчи. Говорил с ним, утешал, уговаривал сдаться. А затем раздевался и ложился рядом. Его прикосновения, голос, дыхание – все это существовало в мозгу Джироламо, но он понимал тогда, что это ложь. Но сегодня Да Винчи показал ему правду, он его отдал как игрушку своим людям. Чужой, отстраненный, очень закрытый – этот Леонардо Да Винчи смотрел на него с вниманием оперирующего лекаря. 

Он понимал, как нужно ломать силу воли, рассудок, гордость – эти последние щиты, чтобы достать сердце. 

Леонардо оглядел Джироламо на момент физических повреждений. Затем он отер промежность полотенцем, смоченным в теплой воде. Леонардо хотел дать Риарио понять, что от того кого он знал не осталось ничего. Лабиринт не гнушался пытками, сыны Митры им не уступали в жестокости и бескомпромиссности. И приняв новое учение, Да Винчи отринул все распри в душе. Абсолютное знание будто переписало его изнутри, сделав не чувствительным к чужой боли. Так он думал долгое время.  
Так он думал, пока хладнокровно говорил Джироламо: 

– Не вынуждай меня так с тобой обращаться. 

Леонардо говорил это и верил, что сможет сделать это еще раз. Уничтожить остатки гордости в сопротивляющемся человеке.  
Но когда Джироламо поднял на него взгляд Леонардо замер. Эта боль была практически осязаемой. Его губы кривились, будто в попытке что-то сказать. И Леонардо понял, что только что забрал у него чувство безопасности рядом с собой. Страх захлестывал и без того расшатанную психику, после пыток, насилия, увечья – Да Винчи показал ему уготованную участь. Тот темный подвал, где он проведет свои дни и ночи под кем-то. Беспомощный, бесправный. 

Понимая, что доломал волю человека Леонардо, вздрогнул. 

_«Я это сделал. Его сломали не враги, а тот, кого он считал другом. Это было так просто. Забрать у него целостность. Значит, он был надломлен еще задолго до того. Что было этому причиной?»_

Леонардо захотел хоть как-то смягчить ситуацию. Он выиграл битву, неожиданно быстро. И его пугало то, насколько эффективен он оказался в ремесле палача. 

_«Возможно, Джироламо действительно достиг предела возможностей своей психики»._

– Давай я смажу тебя мазью. 

Но как только его руки коснулись обнаженного тела, Джироламо попросил, – Больше не трогай меня… 

Он попытался свести колени, закрыться. Но цепи мешали.  
Леонардо отвел взгляд. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты поел. Я могу кормить тебя насильно. Но ты ведь уже понял, что лучше меня слушаться. Не так ли? 

Риарио вздрогнул.

Леонардо видел, в каком он состоянии, но все равно давил на него. Он устанавливал правила для них. 

И Джироламо это понял. 

– Не слышу твоего ответа. Мне вернуть их? – Леонардо сам сомневался в своих словах. Риарио был травмирован всем пережитым, и его психика едва выдерживала напряжение. Нужны были какие-то рамки, позволяющие ему чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности.

_«Одна уступка Джироламо, уступи. И я помогу тебе»_

– Не надо… прошу тебя, – но кажется Риарио больше не сомневался в обещаниях Да Винчи. Не мог себе этого позволить. – Я поем. 

В его голосе была такая боль, что Леонардо отвернулся. 

Он ослабил цепи, позволяя пленнику свести ноги и сесть. Риарио ссутулился, и поморщился сев на самом краю кровати. Леонардо поставил перед ним поднос с едой. Ничего тяжелого, легкая каша, слабое сладкое вино. Он стоял рядом и ждал. Джироламо правильно понял его ожидание, он начал есть. Не жуя, механически, с трудом проглатывая. У него так дрожали руки, что ложка дребезжала о фарфор, когда он черпал кашу. Вина он не тронул, закончив, есть, замер, ожидая указаний. Понимая, что его пленник близок к шоковому состоянию, Леонардо убрал поднос и вышел. Он оставил его на оставшиеся сутки, чтобы дать время прийти в себя. Потому что осознал, что недооценил травмы нанесенные Риарио раньше. Граф обладал сильным характером, стойкостью и всегда был скрытен. Это сыграло против него. Леонардо принял за константу его состояние, не считая, что исчерпывает финальный резерв психики. Да, Риарио подчинился ему. Едва справляясь с собой. На коротком проблеске силы воли и рассудка. Но масштабы разрушения личности Леонардо уже осознал. 

Он вернулся к себе затемно. Джироламо также сидел на краю кровати. Коллапс перегруженного сознания вызвал абсолютное оцепенение. Он просто смотрел вперед, отключившись от реальности. 

Леонардо осторожно положил его на кровать и сел рядом. Открытые глаза Джироламо смотрели в потолок. 

– Завтра тебе станет лучше. Постарайся уснуть, – Леонардо говорил это просто, чтобы что-то сказать. Он помнил о цели, миссии, Нерукотворном. Но четче всего он помнил, как вышел из комнаты, отдав иллюзиям человека, который ему доверял. Его стражи не было в этой комнате, не было никого кроме демонов, вытащенных из кошмаров Риарио блеском старой монеты. По тому, как на его коже проступили синяки, Леонардо понял, насколько сам Джироламо поверил в эти видения. Леонардо умело убеждал своего пленника в правдивости случившегося. И сознание Джироламо прогнулось под давлением позволяя манипулировать собой на совершенно другом уровне. Будто податливая глина Риарио готов был принять все, что угодно. Он нуждался в чем-то, что заполнило бы брешь, созданную собственными ошибками и пережитой болью. 

_«Он выполнит миссию, и я сотру ему воспоминания. Все это. Он сможет жить дальше. Ведь сможет?»_

Мысли стыдливо метались, ища возможности все исправить. Впервые за долгое время Леонардо сомневался в том, что сделал. Он мог доложить сынам Митры, что получил власть над Риарио. Не уточняя, что состояние последнего может не позволить ему выполнить миссию. Но это хотя бы даст ему время привести в себя Джироламо.

***

– Мне нужно еще две недели. И Аль-Рахим научи меня стирать воспоминания. Я научился создавать их, но…  
– Ты ошибся? – Турок, как всегда, был внимателен к деталям.

Да Винчи хотел было промолчать, но потом ответил, – Ты даже себе не представляешь насколько. 

– Разве Книга Листьев не дала тебе абсолютное знание всего?  
– Я знаю будущее. Видел прошлое. Настоящее в его бесконечных вариациях. Я могу создать могущественное оружие и летательные аппараты. 

«Но я не могу заставить его перестать меня бояться». 

– Разве не это было конечной целью?  
– Я ошибся с выбором средств для ее достижения. 

_«Знания сделали меня самоуверенным. Но знания только орудия в моих руках. А руку направляет мое сердце. Раньше оно не ошибалось»._

– Ты переживаешь за него, Да Винчи?  
_  
«Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него. Когда он вздрагивает от моих прикосновений, когда пятится от меня. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд говорит мне – не трогай меня, просто не трогай меня больше»._

– Я служу делу сынов Митры. Это главное. 

Аль-Рахим отложил кальян и усмехнулся, – Когда я был моложе, думал также. Но без сердца ты одинок, Да Винчи. А одиночество философская материя. Кого-то оно делает сильным, кого-то слабым. Ты слабее один. 

– Ты читал мои мысли? Опять влез в мою голову?  
– Зачем? Они написаны у тебя на лице. Он настолько плох?  
– Я дал ему эликсир с новым рецептом, это успокоило его. Но это только химия. Наука. Я не знаю что у него на сердце. Научи меня.  
– Влезать, как ты говоришь – в головы? Этому не учатся быстро. И медленно тоже не учатся. Леонардо это просто либо есть, либо нет. Либо ты делаешь так, чтобы это появилось или не стало.  
– Меня утомили твои дешевые фокусы. Ты поможешь мне или нет?  
– Поговори с ним, – Аль-Рахим покачал головой, – Ты хочешь исцелить сердце, так же как ты починил металлическую голову своей матери. Но так не получится.

***

– Я велел подготовить нам купальни. Теплая вода с маслами поможет тебе восстановиться.

Риарио принял это предложение без энтузиазма и без слов. Он, молча, пошел следом.  
Но уже в самой купальне замер будто скованный. Хотя цепи с него Леонардо снял, желая убедить Риарио, что его подчинение обеспечит лучшее обращение. 

Он даже снова выдал ему не больничный балахон, а штаны и рубашку. В них Риарио выглядел узнаваемо. Хотя борода теперь почти не росла. Он казался моложе от этого и уязвимее. 

Леонардо сел в небольшой бассейн, чувствуя, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы спины. Мраморные бортики были украшены бирюзой. Свет от ночных светильников бросал мягкие тени на украшенные мозаикой стены. Им принесли на подносе фруктов и вина. 

– Что ты стоишь? Раздевайся. 

И только когда сказал это, Леонардо понял, почему Риарио замер. Он обругал себя за невнимательность. Его чертежам и схемам не нужны были слова и понимание. Они просто служили ему. Как и череда слуг и помощников.  
Выйдя из воды, Леонардо подошел к нему и осторожно потянул завязки на рубашке.  
_  
«Красивый, по-настоящему красивый даже сейчас»_

Леонардо заглянул в практически черные глаза, – Все хорошо. 

Его руки потянули рубашку, и Джироламо позволил ее стащить через голову. Когда дело дошло до брюк, он пробормотал, – Я сделал что-то не так? Ты хочешь секса со мной?

Леонардо, который стоял перед ним обнаженный понял в этот момент две вещи: первое – он прав, второе – Риарио связал наказание и секс в одно целое. Он стал воспринимать секс как наказание за ошибки. Плюс кастрация отняла у него уверенность в себе. И психологическое насилие после нее надломило его окончательно. 

– Я не сделаю тебе больно, – Леонардо пытался смягчить ситуацию.  
– У меня есть право отказаться? Или ты снова позовешь… их, – Джироламо старался говорить спокойно, но его взгляд невольно метнулся к двери купальни.  
– Это просто бассейн. Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Тебе не нужно стесняться меня, я осматриваю тебя каждый вечер, – Леонардо продолжал говорить, отодвигая чужие пытающиеся отстранить его руки. Всерьез Риарио не сопротивлялся, так что штаны упали на мраморный пол.

Они вошли в воду, хотя Леонардо понял, что Джироламо подчинился ему из страха. Ему было некомфортно, он прятал взгляд, утыкаясь в рябь на воде, и молчал. Леонардо видел эту выстроенную стену. И он попытался к ней подступиться. Придвинув поднос с вином и сладкими фруктами, Леонардо налил им обоим. Джироламо выпил охотно, первый бокал практически залпом. И сразу налил себе второй. 

– Церковь даже отчасти одобряет кастрацию.  
– Певчим мне становиться поздно, Да Винчи, – тень улыбки легла на осунувшееся лицо. Риарио снова ел, но организм с трудом воспринимал пищу на фоне колоссального стресса. Поэтому сидя рядом Леонардо мог посчитать ребра своего подопечного.  
– Как мне встать?  
– Что?  
– У тебя эрекция… ты будешь один? Не зови их, прошу тебя… я… сделаю, как ты хочешь, – голос сбился совсем и Джироламо замолк. 

Леонардо проклял свою реакцию на графа, которую теперь не скрывала одежда. Тот сидел, буквально забившись в угол их небольшого бассейна, и просил не подвергать его групповому насилию. Просил тихо, практически шепотом. В его взгляде таился огонек безумия, порожденного отчаянием. 

И это _«…ты будешь один?»_ резало Леонардо острее клинка. Он был готов к ненависти, но не к страху. Не к тому что Джироламо примет как должное то, что его «нет» ничего не значит для Да Винчи. 

Леонардо осторожно придвинулся ближе, ощущая, как напрягается его пленник. 

– Посмотри на меня.

Прошло долгое мгновение, прежде чем Риарио поднял на него взгляд. 

В нем была стылая горечь. Он боялся. 

– Успокойся, прошу тебя. 

Взгляд Риарио снова метнулся к двери. Он силился задать вопрос и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. 

– Ты здесь не в наказание. Я не собираюсь звать стражу, – Леонардо видел, как он дрожит даже в теплой воде. 

_«Это ложь!»_ – кричало все нутро Джироламо. 

_«Иллюзия выбора, которую ты мне даешь только иллюзия!»._

_«Проверка? Перед их безумной идеей убить Сикста. Но если они отпустят… снова оказаться на свободе… только бы Да Винчи был доволен»._

Леонардо видел, как отчаянно Риарио пытался переломить себя, чтобы понравиться своему тюремщику. Каким-то внутренним чутьем он понимал, что это не настоящее. Страх был настоящим да. Но слова – лгали. Вероятнее всего, Риарио планировал побег с миссии. И что делать Леонардо не представлял, поэтому решил довериться интуиции. 

– Идем, я покажу тебе свое новое изобретение. Назвал «дождевая завеса». 

Риарио взглянул на него удивленный сменой темы, и они вдвоем покинули эту часть купален. 

Да Винчи стал скрытен. Но он продолжал изобретать свои странные вещи и Риарио был не против посмотреть еще одно творение гения.  
Джироламо разговор о конструкции явно переключил с тревог и страха, поэтому Леонардо охотно пояснял ему детали. 

– Вода подается по трубам, а перед выходом рассеивается благодаря медной насадке. И получается, что в купальню с потолка подает дождь. 

Небольшая комната с дождем Риарио понравилась. Стены были украшены янтарем, пол выложен мрамором. В центре небольшое углубление походило на маленькое искусственное озеро. Оно бурлило, и инженер делился подробностями о том, как вода может массажировать тело, если подается вот так в купальню снизу.

– Название пока не придумал. Садись. Занятные ощущения. 

_«Пузырьки хотя бы отчасти скроют эрекцию»_ – Да Винчи не мог унять желания коснуться человека рядом с собой. 

Сев в эту странную бурлящую воду Риарио опустил голову, наблюдая за тем, как вода массажирует его тело. 

– Тебе любопытно?  
– М? – Леонардо был рад этой инициативе в разговоре.  
– Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, – губы Джироламо тронула горькая улыбка. – Ты хочешь меня, потому что я теперь такой. Это твоя страсть к экспериментам? – его рука коснулась места, где нож отрезал все, что делало его мужчиной. Гладкая кожа была не привычна до сих пор, и он с трудом сглотнул. Растительность там приходилось брить, чтобы содержать швы в чистоте. Чужая рука коснулась его собственной и осторожно погладила тыльную сторону кисти.  
– Нет, не поэтому. Я всегда тебя хотел. Просто периодически ты пытался меня убить, а потом было как-то не до того, – Леонардо ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Тебе не кажется это уродливым? 

Этот пристальный не мигающий взгляд Леонардо запомнил еще в их самую первую встречу. 

– Это не определяет тебя. 

Взгляд Риарио искал на его лице хотя бы намек на ложь или сомнения. 

– И я до сих пор нахожу тебя красивым, до сих пор пытаюсь тебя нарисовать, – Леонардо гладил его промежность, бережно, ласково касаясь чувствительной кожи. – Хочешь, я доставлю тебе удовольствие? 

Джироламо глухо рассмеялся, – Ты опоздал с этим, художник. Я теперь не способен на такие вещи. 

Леонардо придвинулся ближе и заглянул ему в глаза, – А если я скажу, что ты ошибаешься. 

– И об этом тоже пишут в Книге Листьев? – ирония сочилась ядом.  
– Нет, – Леонардо перевел взгляд на его губы, – Просто у меня большой опыт. 

Да Винчи улыбнулся ему, пряча за севшим голосом, охватившее его желание и Джироламо с болью осознал, что вынужден, будет уступить, если хочет выбраться из своей тюрьмы и снова попасть в Рим. Он боялся боли, и его терзали сомнения. Художник говорил безумные вещи. Он видимо окончательно рехнулся, прочтя Книгу Листьев. 

– Если тебе будет неприятно, я остановлюсь, – предупредил Леонардо. 

Улыбка продолжала кривить губы Риарио, когда он ответил, – Хорошо.

Леонардо видел, что Джироламо ему не верит. Однако он хотел научить его пользоваться другими возможностями своего тела взамен утраченных. Надеясь, что это даст ему лишний импульс к жизни. И вернет толику равновесия в их отношения. 

– Приподнимись, – Леонардо указал на бортик, и Риарио сел повыше, так чтобы вода доходила только до щиколоток. 

Дождь, подаваемый с потолка, прибил волосы Риарио к вискам, и он откинул их назад. 

– Раздвинь ноги. 

Рука Леонардо лежала на его колене, Джироламо смотрел ему в глаза силясь вдохнуть, воздуха внезапно стало не хватать во влажном паре купальни. 

– Не бойся меня, – Леонардо понимал панику в расширенном взгляде.  
– Хочешь, уйдем отсюда? 

Джироламо вздрогнул и посмотрел на него более осмысленно, – И мы уйдем? 

Да Винчи кивнул ему, несмотря на то, что его член явно требовал внимания, он стоял, задевая живот. 

– Ты хороший лжец, Да Винчи, – Джироламо развел ноги и откинулся на мраморный бортик. Он решил принять ситуацию, извлечь из нее предложенные уроки и использовать их, чтобы выбраться. 

Леонардо видел его сомнения, то, как нервно сжимались пальцы, хватаясь за белый мрамор бортика, как его невольный партнер кусал губы в попытке скрыть страх. И он ласково тронул языком кожу пониже пупка, пробуя на вкус, чувствуя влагу, стекающую по животу. Дождь окутывал их легкой дымкой, будто растворяя в себе. 

– Постарайся расслабиться, – Леонардо изучал ответную реакцию, опускаясь ниже. Он смотрел в темные глаза Риарио, видя, как зрачок расширился, практически затопив радужку. Леонардо осторожно целовал его туда, куда в другое время Джироламо старался не смотреть. Нежно выводя языком замысловатые узоры на чувствительной коже, шрамах оставшихся после операции, кончиком языка лаская щель обрезанной уретры. Ресницы Джироламо дрогнули, он прикрыл глаза, судорожно выдыхая, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. 

– Ты безумец…  
– Мне говорили, – практически неслышно ответил Леонардо продолжая ласкать его языком, неторопливо оглаживая руками ноги, живот, пытаясь расслабить Джироламо. 

Уловив момент, когда партнер таки расслабился, Леонардо приподнялся и придвинул к ним второй подготовленный поднос. Увидев в его руках узкий металлический штырь Джироламо, усмехнулся и покачал головой. Леонардо ласкал его приятно, но это и в разы не шло с тем, что он чувствовал, когда все его естество было при нем. 

– Я обработал это, чтобы избежать заражения. Не волнуйся и постарайся расслабиться, – Да Винчи говорил, обмазывая штырь чем-то прозрачным, вероятно смазкой. 

А Джироламо в этот момент будто смотрел на себя со стороны. На свои беспутно разведенные ноги, бессильно сжимающие бортик руки, запрокинутую голову. Он закрыл глаза и подставил лицо искусственному дождю. Капли скатывались по лицу, омывая его словно слезы. А затем художник сделал что-то с ним, и Джироламо неверяще посмотрел вниз. Этот металлический стержень он вводил в отверстие, через которое теперь приходилось мочиться. 

– Что ты…  
– Все хорошо, скоро ты поймешь. Твой канал теперь короче, так что это сделать будет даже проще. Как только достигнет этого органа ты…

Джироламо застонал, непривычные ощущения вызывали легкое головокружение. 

_«Что-то было подмешано в вино?»_

Он смотрел, как стержень медленно двигается внутри него и от внезапного удовольствия нервно кусал губы. 

– Ты берешь меня сейчас как женщину… – желание разрядки заставляло Джироламо тяжело сглатывать.  
– Нет, отнюдь. Это я делал только с мужчинами.  
– Сколько же… - Джироламо откинул голову не в силах смотреть на странное зрелище того, что творил с ним художник. Капли воды ударили в лицо, заставляя закрыть глаза. Он открыл внезапно пересохший рот, желая утолить жажду сжигавшую обессиленное тело.  
– Их было? О достаточно, граф. Поверьте мне.  
– Нет… сколько это будет продолжаться… я не могу больше… слишком… – Джироламо застонал, выгибаясь навстречу неторопливым ласкам. 

Леонардо улыбнулся ему и промолчал. Сегодня он никуда не спешил. 

По его подсчетам Риарио выпил достаточно вина, и прошло уже нужное время, чтобы наполнить его мочевой пузырь. Да и настойка, что была в напитке, начинала действовать. Она влияла на сознание, делая голову легкой, а восприятие реальности смазанным, но главным образом стимулировала возбуждение и чувствительность. И судя по тому, как реагировал Джироламо, он уже сполна ощущал этот эффект. Леонардо вынул металлический стержень, но продолжил гладить его рукой, чувствуя, как выгибается под ним Джироламо, подставляясь под ласку. 

– Повернись, – прошептал Леонардо, ставя Риарио коленями на бортик, так чтобы локтями он уперся о пол купальни. Плеснув на ладонь массажное масло с подноса, он размял ягодицы, огладил спину. 

_«Совсем отощал»_ – думал Леонардо, водя рукой по позвоночнику, который проступал так явно, когда Риарио ссутулился. Он не видел его лица, так что оставалось надеяться на интуицию. 

– Все хорошо, Джироламо? Мне перестать? 

Но тот промолчал и Леонардо продолжил. 

Он осторожно ввел палец и постарался нащупать бугорок, который обычно определял очень многое в жизни мужчин, предпочитающих анальный секс.  
Леонардо гладил его нежными округлыми движениями, чувствуя, как понемногу он твердеет, вызывая у Риарио судорожные выдохи, больше похожие на стоны.  
Массируя левую, правую стороны чрезвычайно чувствительного органа, Леонардо второй рукой гладил изувеченную промежность.  
Тот опустил голову на локти, оставляя зад, позволяя чужим рукам гладить его изнутри, задевая что-то, от чего искры возбуждения прокатывались по телу крупной дрожью. 

_«Это невозможно после…»_ – думал Риарио, утрачивая контроль над реальностью. Удовольствие было точечным, острым, не контролируемым – оно охватывало промежность, будто действительно могло подарить ему оргазм. 

Полный мочевой пузырь дал о себе знать, вино, которое он пил в купальне, пытаясь расслабиться, требовало выхода. Интенсивное воздействие пальцев посылало волны возбуждения по всему телу, но Риарио попросил:

– Достаточно, Да Винчи… я… не могу больше…  
– Что-то болит? – Леонардо продолжал ласкать его, и нежные прикосновения заставляли Риарио сжиматься, в попытке получить больше.  
– Я сейчас просто обмочусь… не могу это контролировать…  
– Все хорошо, после операции, которую ты перенес – так бывает. Мочевой пузырь, когда полон, давит на этот орган, а сейчас он увеличился от моих прикосновений и ты остро чувствуешь возбуждение, но мышцы повреждены.  
– Не надо лекции по медицине, художник! Просто… просто… – Риарио застонал в голос, мучительно сладкая пытка будто отняла у него способность двигаться и сопротивляться.  
– Если хочешь мочиться, давай.

Риарио замотал головой, пытаясь сохранить остатки самоконтроля. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, – Леонардо прошептал это, ласково покрывая поцелуями бедро. – Кончи, Джироламо… давай… сделай это для меня.

Он сделал воздействие на простату чуть интенсивнее и Риарио застонал, хрипло, низко, сжимая его пальцы в предоргазменном спазме, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь практически самостоятельно, стараясь получить больше удовольствия. 

– Кончи Джироламо… ну… давай. Ты ведь хочешь этого.

Чувствуя пульсацию в органе, который гладил, Леонардо, понял, что у него получилось. Из уретры брызнула моча, Джироламо кончал, буквально сотрясаясь от наслаждения, кусая кулак, чтобы не кричать. Он стонал, полный мочевой пузырь требовал опустошения, и оргазм не давал сконцентрироваться, так что Джироламо потеряв контроль над собственным телом, мочился так же стоя на четвереньках. Да Винчи это абсолютно не смущало, напротив он гладил промежность, обостряя оргазм. 

Леонардо вынул пальцы, пряча довольную улыбку. Он ополоснул руку в купальне и помог совершенно обессиленному Риарио подняться с пола. Позже он прикажет убрать здесь все, но сейчас ему было решительно наплевать на весь мир за пределами этих стен. 

На них по-прежнему лил дождь, смывая выступивший пот и другие органические жидкости. Риарио прикрыл глаза, они слезились от остроты ощущений. У него никогда не было таких оргазмов, его ноги практически не держали. 

Леонардо обнял его, страстно, жадно целуя, будто желая выпить остаток сил. Он положил руку Джироламо на свой колом стоявший член, и сдернул несколько раз, сжимая чужие ослабевшие пальцы вокруг головки. Собственный оргазм Да Винчи принял как маленькое дополнение к тому, что сделал с Риарио. Ему не нужно было много, после того, что он видел, чувствовал рядом с Джироламо сегодня. Кончая Леонардо, намеренно оставлял засосы на подставляемой шее, он любил этого невозможного человека перед собой, больной, разрушительной любовью и понимал, что это на всю жизнь. Джироламо не отталкивал его, он едва стоял, зажатый между стеной украшенной янтарем и горячим телом исступленно страстного Леонардо. Впрочем, оставив на нем приличное количество своих меток, Да Винчи мягко отстранился и заглянул в глаза. 

Светлый ясный взгляд Да Винчи, такой же, как во времена их первого противостояния во Флоренции, полуулыбка хитреца и пройдохи, заставили Джироламо слабо улыбнуться в ответ. 

_«Его когда-то судили за содомию, видимо было за что»._

– Ты в порядке? Выпей, – Леонардо подал ему теплого вина со специями, когда вывел из помещения. В соседней комнате был хамам, горячие камни согревали и можно было отдохнуть. 

Джироламо выпил стакан вина, ощущая, как оно разлилось по жилам, наполняя его теплом. Он устал и не мог скрыть это от цепкого взгляда Да Винчи. Сказывалось нервное перенапряжение. 

– Давай я тебя разомну. Массаж спасает мою спину, – улыбаясь поделился художник и обессиленный Джироламо не нашел в себе сил искать причины отказаться. Он лег на приятно согретые камни и закрыл глаза. Все его нутро еще гудело после оргазма, внизу живота сладко тянуло, навалилась дрема. 

Да Винчи массировал его плечи, спину. Эфирные масла, разлитые в воздухе расслабляли, вызывая умиротворение. Видя, что Риарио задремал опустошенный, Леонардо сел рядом. Он хотел его коснуться. Но Джироламо безмятежно спал. 

Среди страхов, сомнений и боли – уголек физического наслаждения был способен вывести графа из апатии. И Леонардо надеялся, что пережитое вернет им чуточку доверия друг к другу. Он хотел, чтобы Риарио чувствовал себя полноценным. 

Погружаясь в реки грядущего, Леонардо искал достижения врачей будущего, которые могли ему в этом помочь. Они были гениальны – эти лекари, могли так многое. Он постарается найти травяные аналоги, чтобы смягчить состояние Джироламо.

***

Просыпался Риарио в покоях Да Винчи. Он не помнил, как тот принес его обессиленного и положил в кровать.

Рядом на столике стоял поднос со свежими персиками и записка, – Жду тебя в саду. 

Одеваясь Джироламо, ощущал странную легкость в теле, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и умиротворенным впервые за долгое время.  
Сад находился на внутреннем дворе, куда вела лестница. Да Винчи что-то рисовал стоя в тени персикового дерева, в расхристанной рубашке, с краской на пальцах. Теплый ветер трепал его волосы. И Джироламо вспомнил, как увидел его в первый раз, как захотел приблизить к себе, узнать. Казалось, это случилось вечность назад. 

– Иди сюда, – Да Винчи кинул ему яблоко. – Тебе будет полезен свежий воздух и солнце. 

Риарио поймал яблоко и надкусил. Сок брызнул, наполняя сладостью рот, и он сощурился, подставляя лучам солнца лицо. Впервые за долгое время Джироламо ощущал себя живым и цельным. 

– Ты подумал над моим предложением? 

Нечто смутное коснулось воспоминаний Риарио, но затем прошло. Да Винчи смотрел на него, чуть улыбаясь, он предлагал место рядом с собой, в своем сердце, своей постели. Жизнь полную странных открытий, приключений и поисков. Леонардо рассказал ему правду о Нерукотворном и Лабиринте. О будущем. Они часами говорили о том, что могло случиться и как все исправить. 

Сикст никогда не был любящим родителем, и смерть матери Джироламо себе так и не простил. Так что он взял клинок и лошадь и вскоре уехал в Рим, проведя в постели с художником еще несколько мучительно сладострастных ночей. Одни воспоминания, о которых, заставляли его отводить взгляд от прекрасных, чутких рук художника. То, что он вытворял ими, с его телом, заставляло Джироламо терять самоконтроль и обрывки угасших сомнений. 

А еще Леонардо говорил о том, как будет здорово жить где-то в глуши после войны. И Джироламо невольно думал, что хотел бы быть рядом с ним. В этом неназванном доме, в месте, где не будет врагов и шпионов. Да Винчи бы рисовал, а он занимался рутиной. Охотой может быть. Рыбалкой. Однажды, возможно он смог бы назвать это место своим…

*** 

Когда пришли вести о смерти Сикста, Аль-Рахим зашел поздравить с успехом Да Винчи.

– Это не моя заслуга, – тот сидел у камина и жег старые чертежи. 

Аль-Рахим посмотрел на его отстраненное лицо. 

– Ты стер ему память. Все-таки научился, что ж поздравляю.  
– В купальне, когда он уснул, и его мозг был расслаблен и открыт для меня. Я создал ему десятки прекрасных воспоминаний, которых не было. И удалил очень многое из того, что его терзало. И теперь он считает, что я тот, кто спас его из рук Лабиринта. Так что меня не с чем поздравлять. Я монстр, Аль-Рахим. Но ты можешь мной гордиться. Я научился манипулировать людьми, которые мне дороги. 

Турок покачал головой, – Все манипулируют, Да Винчи. И дети и женщины, и старики. Ты просто научился исправлять свои ошибки. Мы живем вне законов времени. Наша война не окончена, и она требует много сил. Он дал их тебе. 

– Он не вернется.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я бы не вернулся, – Леонардо посмотрел в подведенные черным глаза старого знакомого.  
– Никогда недооценивай силы нитей Судьбы, – Аль-Рахим бросил на стол монету и вышел. 

Да Винчи продолжил смотреть на то, как свет и тьма кружатся в ее сторонах, мгновенно меняясь. Она больше не имела над ним власти. Такова была его жизнь. Беспутная, страстная, безрассудно опасная, жестокая, опьяняющая, свободная. Он жил, так как творил – безудержно, не мелочась. 

Леонардо видел сотни вариаций будущего, и ни в одной ему не удавалось спасти Джироламо Риарио. 

От безумия, гнева толпы, Лоренцо, Лабиринта, от него самого. Но в этой реальности Леонардо обладал властью, которой страшился любой человек. А значит, у них есть шанс. 

_«Его не убьют в Форли, не повесит Лоренцо, не задушат враги. Он проживет свою жизнь со мной. Я сохраню его, спрячу ото всех. Здесь в этом дворце, я сделаю его счастливым. Если он вернется…»_

И однажды в канун Рождества, когда у ворот раздался стук копыт и Леонардо узнал знакомый горделивый профиль, он поклялся себе, что все те прекрасные иллюзии обретут реальность. 

Иначе, зачем знать будущее, если ты в нем одинок.


End file.
